Daiko: The Untold Story
by RedReaperX
Summary: Story of a Saiyan warrior named Daiko. Survivor of the destruction of planet vegeta, embark on his journey to watch the young saiyan grow into a fine warrior.


As Bardock warned the Saiyan people that Planet Vegeta was in danger. Rota and Chess believed what he said was true and escaped with their child Daiko. Rota and Chess let their son Daiko get a head start just to see if what Bardock was saying is true. When they saw Frieza ship they believed and followed after Daiko's ship. As they were escaping Frieza was unleashing the Death Ball. As planet Vegeta was being engulfed by the attack. Rota and Chess boards the pods to follow there son ship and head to the planet and get Daiko. As they depart the blast reaches their pods and engulfs one and knocks the other one in the sun.

Young Daiko's pod reaches a planet called Tsukijin, an alien planet race that resembles Ninjas. They use ki in ways other beings know nothing about. Daiko's pod was discovered by a tsukijin family and was raised by the temple masters in different branches of martial arts. Daiko spends 19 years on this planet training perfecting and learning all techniques and Fighting Styles. He becomes the top of all students in the temple and as a final test he must find the God Blade. Little to his knowledge the sword is cursed and tries to take over the user. He wraps in a purified cloth to protect Daiko. As Daiko is on his quest his family and friends are attacked by the corrupted King of Tsukijin, King Daemon. After weeks of traveling and looking for the sword Daiko finds it and battles the keeper, the known person who tried to use the sword. He succeeds in recovering it from a strong enemy. Daiko returns to see the temple in flames and his family home destroyed. He sees pillagers looting from his family house and beats them for information. Turns out that the King Daemon killed his family and took over the headmaster and the other masters. Daemon is known to be as strong as a God and took out a squadron of Frieza's men. He also challenged Frieza and lost horribly but Frieza took a liking to King and let him rule Tsukijin.

With his newly obtained sword Daikon goes back to the temple and tries to find one of his masters to seek advice. One of the masters, Master Kujin lived the attack and explains the the power and history of the sword and that is the only way to defeat Daemon. Then he gives Daiko the gi of the temple that is weighted. After a couple of days of training getting used to a sword he prepares for battle against the Daemon. He can only weld the sword for 10 minutes before he starts to get taken over by the swordAs he enters the castle Daiko goes into a killing frenzy and takes out all of those who follow the king. Daemon fellow Lieutenants are the last line of defense until he get to the Big man in charge. As he fights them all he is heavily wounded and is lying against the wall. Daemon walks down from his room and discover a beaten Daiko. He laughs and calls him a weakling, little to his knowledge the gi that Daiko wears heals him just enough to be in fighting was a gift from the headmaster to infuse his life-force this into the gi. Daiko draws out his sword and begins to fight the Daemon. Swords normally don't work on the Daemon but this sword is different it is know to be forged by a god himself and poured his ki into is to make it unbreakable. The fight rages on Daiko is getting the upper hand and Daemon realizes that he is being pushed back and sees that Daiko has a tail. As King Daemon looks at the young Saiyan he discovers his eyes are red. The sword is slowly taking over Daiko. Daemon is shocked to see a Saiyan alive after Frieza blowing Planet Vegeta years ago. Daiko then interrogates Daemon for more information. He then learns that his parents died because of Frieza and vow that he will Kill him himself. Daemon lets Daiko know that he encountered a Saiyan before him named Raditz. After finding out the name Raditz he then beheads the King and goes back to the temple. He speaks to the last remaining master Kujin and tries to give him the sword but as the final student of the temple he lets Daiko have it. Daiko then pays his respect to his family and friends who was killed and leaves on his new journey to find the survivors of his people and Kill Frieza.


End file.
